1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to medical imaging apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for use in imaging body parts such as joints, in applications such as magnetic resonance imaging, CAT scanning, X-ray imaging, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Human body parts such as joints can be imaged with magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, CAT scanners, X-ray machines, and other types of imaging apparatus. A typical medical imaging apparatus can image a joint such as a knee joint in almost any single orientation, limited only by the physical dimensions of the imaging device. However, a typical imaging apparatus is not capable of taking sequential images of a joint in predetermined selected orientations in a repeatable manner. The various bones, cartilage, ligaments, etc., assume different positions and orientations when the joint is flexed or extended. Imaging a joint in only one orientation may not reveal defects or disease which is visible only in certain orientations of the joint. Also, imaging a joint in only one orientation does not allow a doctor to study the full range of motion of the joint. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide apparatus allowing for sequential, repeatable imaging of a joint in predetermined selected orientations.